


A Weapon Worthy of a Name

by arizonia1



Series: Tales of Kiran [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Helping a Friend, Minor Angst, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: Sharena wants to make sure Kiran is capable of defending herself, Kiran doesn't really want a weapon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While my Summoner does share my name I’m opting for the default “Kiran” for this just for the sake of it. Also, Robin has a little nickname that I’ve given to him.

Kiran was not a fighter. Everyone and their mother in the castle knew that. That didn’t stop the Order of Heroes or some of her summoned heroes from trying to teach her though. The problem was that she was almost totally adverse to even trying to practice in case of emergency. She said it had to do with where she was from, a world completely away from any of the ones she summoned from. Other than that, however; she was completely clueless to even using any of the weapons available to her. An axe would cause her to fall backwards, sword strikes were never clean, lances got stuck in the ground, staves wouldn’t activate, daggers flew at a curve, magic would backfire and hit an ally, and she couldn’t even knock an arrow!   
  
Alfonse and Anna had basically given up at that point of ever trying to teach Kiran how to fight. Sharena still had hope and would often swing by Kiran’s bedchamber and attempt to give her a practice weapon to start off with. It seemed though her friendly Summoner merely collected the weapons as trinkets. Sharena had stopped by one day to see the lances and swords hanging from a couple pegs in the wall, and the tomes tucked away on a shelf. The Askran Princess was unable to tell if Kiran simply didn’t care to fight, or if she was worried about losing those items, as inconsequential a copper sword was. Perhaps she should ask her.   
  
It was a particularly sunny day when Sharena decided to ask Kiran about her odd habit. Her Summoner was sitting on the edge of a fountain in the center courtyard talking with one of the Robins. The one called “Jay” if the Princess remembered correctly, why Kiran insisted on calling him that was beyond her, and they seemed to be discussing something of importance. Kiran must have heard Sharena walking up though, as she looked up at her before she even said anything.   
  
“What’s up Sharena?” Kiran asked with a smile. “You need something?”   
  
Sharena smiled back, gracefully ignoring the Summoner’s casual dialect. “If you’re not currently busy I was hoping to ask you a question. It’s regarding the weapons I was hoping you’d train with.”   
  
Jay tilted his head to the side. “You’ve been given training weapons and don’t use them?”   
  
A faintly visible blush coated Kiran’s cheeks under her hood. “W-w-well I. Uh… Er… well, I don’t, uh use them because they’re not really… Mine? I’d hate to waste something that could be used on a weaker unit actually capable of fighting.”   
  
Sharena frowned a little. “Summoner, those weapons are merely for training, and I have given to you as a gift. You needn’t worry about using them. Unless you mean you’d be willing to use a weapon that was specifically  _ for _ your useage.”   
  
Kiran suddenly stood up and got defensive at the situation. “I don’t want a weapon Sharena! I’ve said hundreds of times I can’t fight and I don’t  _ want _ to fight. The Emblian Empire may be a problem and you need as many fighters as you can get, but I’m not one of those fighters.”   
  
Sharena and Jay looked at the Summoner with a look of worry. Kiran herself was starting to shake a little, and Sharena swore she could see tears welling up in the shadow of her friend’s eyes. They’ve never seen her act like this before. Was she angry? Upset? It was hard to tell.   
  
“I…” Kiran paused as she pushed past her units and started running towards the castle again. “W-we’ll talk about that promotion l-later Jay!” She shouted before disappearing into the castle.   
  


* * *

  
Some time later Sharena had run into Odin and saw him working away at the forge and inspecting something as he mumbled to himself.   
  
“Odin? May I inquire what you are doing?” Sharena asks as she approaches, flinching when she sees Odin tense up.   
  
The mage turns around quickly, a blade in his hand and almost ready to strike. Thankfully Odin relaxes seeing it’s just Sharena. “Ah! Your highness. You scared me for a second, I thought I was being attacked while I worked.”   
  
“My apologies. Though, may I ask once more why you’re in here repairing weapons? Usually you’re out training at this time of day.”   
  
“Oh, but I was not too long ago!” Odin declares as he shows the sword he’s holding. “I was over by the lake when I found this fallen hero resting on the shore, in near perfect condition I may add. Just a few nicks in the blade.” He paused to swing it a couple times. “A light weapon, possibly used by someone of a smaller stature, or simply a fighter who preferred a small sword. This could almost be considered a dagger it’s so small.”   
  
Sharena’s eyes widened for a second. “Did you say someone small could have used it?”   
  
“Just a fair guess, the user could have been the size of Prince Xander.” Odin paused for a second. “Ah! I think I know what you may be thinking your highness! You wish for Summon Kiran to take this as hers?”   
  
“You picked that up quickly Odin. Perhaps once you have fixed it you can present her with that sword?” The Princess paused for a second. “She was averse to using the practice weapons as they were not hers and she didn’t want to damage them in case she did need them. If she had a weapon of her own she may practice in case we are invaded and she is defenseless otherwise.”   
  
Odin smiled brightly as he declared he would perfect the sword in his hand and gift it to their Summoner. There wasn’t much more he needed to fix on it before he’d deem it a worthy companion for Kiran.   


* * *

  
It didn’t take Odin very long after that to find Kiran hiding in her chamber. She was toying with her mystical rectangle, the object she called a “cell phone”, with her head resting on her palm. Her legs were folded as she sat on her bed and it seemed like she didn’t hear Odin come in. When she heard his shoes scrape against the floor only then did she look up. Her cheeks were flushed and stained with tears.   
  
“Haven’t you heard of knocking?” Kiran asked, her tone supposedly annoyed but without force in her words.   
  
Odin rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, but I was tasked by Princess Sharena to bring you a gift. Perhaps it will lift your spirits Summoner?”   
  
“If it’s a weapon I don’t want it.” Kiran sighed as she tucked her phone away and rubbed her face against her sleeve.   
  
Tough customer to say the least. That wasn’t going to deter Odin Dark though! He continued to smile at her as he approached and presented the sword he fixed, in a custom scabbard decorated with four jewels. In a descending order they were a ruby diamond shape, a sapphire square, an emerald pentagon, and a diamond hexagon. At the tip of the scabbard was the Askran crest.   
  
“This is not just any weapon Kiran.” Odin said as he knelt down and offered the blade. “This is a sword specifically for you. It’s for your protection and to be your companion. It was specifically reforged by my hands to be given to you.”   
  
Kiran tilted her head and reached out to pick up her gift. She withdrew the sword and look at it. Obviously she didn’t know much about swords, but the look of it entranced her. She poked the tip lightly and flinched back to suck her finger.   
  
“Thank you Odin.” Kiran said as she placed her new sword back in its scabbard. “You guys need to seriously learn to take no for an answer though. But it would be mean if I didn’t take it.”   
  
Odin stood up and grinned. “It was of no concern my lady! Now, what are you going to call your partner? A weapon of significance surely must have a name.”   
  
A light laugh. “I had a feeling you would ask.” Kiran looked back at her sword. “Where did you even find this thing? I know I didn’t see it around here during my patrol.”   
  
“Over by the lake where I do my impr- I mean practice my magic! It was resting right on the shore, abandoned and calling for a new master.”   
  
“The… lake? Hm…”   
  
Kiran bit at her lip, it already being split and red where her teeth grazed it. She looked lost in thought, even going as far as to scratch her face and tilt her head back and forth for a moment.   
  
“Guinevere…” The Summoner muttered.   
  
Odin leaned a little closer. “Pardon?”   
  
“Huh? Oh. I said “Guinevere”. There’s a legend back in my world about a King who received a sword from a lady in a lake. He had a wife named Guinevere. I saw the parallel and… uh… I guess it just makes sense to me.”   
  
Odin clenched his fist and stood up straight. “A fine name for a sword! You and your Guinevere will be revered through the castle and perhaps the Askran kingdom itself! So long as… you practice protecting yourself of course.”   
  
Kiran shook her head. “I’ll at least try and practice the sword, I’ll ask Stahl to teach me some things, or even Alfonse.” She stood up to fetch her discarded boots as she motioned Odin to leave. “Oh, and Odin?”   
  
The mage stopped and stood at attention. “Yes my lady?”   
  
“Tell Sharena I’m sorry about making a fuss about this. I’ll make it up to her later.”   
  
Odin smiled. “Of course. In return you tell me more about this legendary King you were talking about some day. I would love to hear about him and his mighty sword!”   
  
Kiran laughed as he left before looking back at Guinevere. She picked it up and inspected it once more. “I guess you and I are friends now?”

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious, Kiran was given a dirk to use. It's a sword that's also considered a dagger


End file.
